Nessie - The Lost Beautiful Monster
by Nerdy Birdy 1
Summary: This is Nessie's story five years after she was born (I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

Most people don't remember much of their early years as a bay, or even a child. They forget what it was like to always be looking up at their family and the wide world around them. They forget that in the beginning they didn't know anything and relied on their mother for everything.

Well, that's what it's like for most _people. _Humans. _Whole _humans.

I'm a little different. Special, my mother calls me. I grow faster than most humans. I was too strong and fast for my weak mother, most babies take 9 months to be born, not me. My mother was human when she had me, I remember. My father didn't realise that vampires and humans could have children together.

I nearly killed my mother when she gave birth to me.

"_Renesmee," my father whispered._

"_Let me… give her to me," a weak voice croaked._

_I looked up into my mother's brown eyes, her face was covered in blood and sweat. It was too pale and too skinny._

"_Renes … mee. So beautiful," she crooned and smiled slightly._

I knew from that moment that I loved my mother, but I was only just born and I didn't understand humans. So I bit her.

I understand now of course, I would never hurt my Grandpa Charlie or any other human I came across. Like any other family, my parents taught me the difference between right and wrong.

Shortly after I was born my father bit my mother. His bite was different from mine, venomous. He injected her heart with his venom. She would have died otherwise.

I could say that my whole family are vampires, and a majority of them are but there are many other members to my family that I could never leave out. My mother's side of the family are humans, I see Grandpa Charlie regularly, but I have only met my Grandma Renee a couple of times.

And, of course, I couldn't forget Jacob and all the other werewolves. Jacob is my best friend, like a big brother in many ways. I love him and he loves me. He is older than me by many years but I seem to be catching up, I look nearly 16 now, even though it has only been a short time.

I have aged quickly since I was born and will continue to age for around 7 years until I settle as an immortal being.

I know that not all immortals live the same life as my family. I remember meeting some of them before, in my memories. They feed on human blood, their eyes are red, like my mothers when she was a newborn vampire, before they turned a gentle gold because of her 'vegetarian' diet. Some of them are our friends and are gentle and kind, were as others wont stop at anything to get what they want.

The Volturi are a coven of vicious and ancient vampires who seem to have become insane with greed and power.

I met them once. They arrived, planning on killing me and anything that stood in my path because they thought I was an immortal child, once they realised that we were innocent they became wary and nervous because they still wanted to kill us. They also hadn't realised how powerful we were, especially my mother, who acted as a shield to protect everyone from the Volturi's powerful talents. They were worried that they may not win the fight so they left.

My family are convinced that they will return some day, whether in fifty years or a thousand.

But whatever happens; we will be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: birthday

"Do you think it would be okay if I woke her," A familiar voice whispered.

"No, Jacob! She's sleeping," a voice hissed and then there was a thud.

"Ow!" The voice whined. "Control you anger, Blondie."

"Okay, everything's ready! Edward?" Someone sang.

"I'm ready, Alice," My father chuckled.

"Stop talking, I think she's waking up," my mother's gentle voice said.

I grinned and opened my eyes. "I've actually been awake for a while!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENESMEE!" Everyone cheered.

The sound of the grand piano began to play and everyone started singing. I sat up on the couch. The room was filled with lights and balloons and streamers and a banner with 'Happy Birthday Nessie!' draped over the wall (my mother hated my nickname but everyone called me by it). The colours were bright and dazzling; it was like a rainbow had exploded in the room. It was so Alice, my wonderful aunt who insists that I never wear the same thing twice, although I grow so fast that I actually can't.

Alice darted out of the room and appeared only a second later with a towering cake topped with five blazing candles. Five years. It had gone so fast.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish, Nessie!" She beamed at me.

I blew out the candles. What could I wish for? I knew that whatever I wished for my father would know about as soon as I'd thought it, that was his talent, he could read minds. I had nothing to wish for anyway, there was nothing I would change about my life; it was perfect. In the end I wished that when our friends visit us they wouldn't eat any human blood.

My father chuckled at my wish.

"Presents!" Alice danced over to a table piled high with beautifully wrapped gifts.

Jacob got out a knife and cut two slices of the cake, one for me and one for him. We couldn't finish it all ourselves, but maybe Seth and Leah could have some and of course Grandpa Charlie have some when we visited him that day.

"Of course," my father smiled at me.

"Okay, first present is from Esme and Carlisle," Alice handed me a large box.

"Thank you," I said as I unwrapped. "Oh, wow! Grandma, Grandpa, this is just beautiful!" I held the antique record player as I examined it.

"We are very happy you like it," Grandpa Carlisle said.

"I love it! Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Edward gave it to me many years ago, he has one just like it. And I thought you would like it being a music lover like your father," Esme smiled.

"Well, thank you," I grinned once again.

"Next present is from me!" Alice handed me a stack of presents. I knew instantly what they were.

"I wonder what they are," I said sarcastically. I unwrapped the beautiful clothes and held them up. Y favourite one was the elegant blue dress with jewels embellishes on the collar.

"She loves them," my father murmured to Alice.

"Oh, good!" She sighed with relief. "I knew you would look amazing in them but I just couldn't see if you would like them or not!"

I laughed. "The dress is gorgeous but where am I going to wear it?

"Tonight of course!" Alice winked. "Next please!" Jacob handed her a small present and grinned at me.

"This one is from me," he said.

Inside there was a silver charm bracelet and a tiny wooden wolf.

"You carved this?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

Jacob nodded. "You like it?"

"I love it." It was just like the bracelet my mother wore.

He seemed to glow with delight.

"Our present next!" Emmet tossed his present that I caught swiftly. Inside was a purple, designer _Chanel _bag.

"Whoa, Rose, Emmet, you shouldn't have!" I gasped.

"Oh, Rosalie!" My mother grumbled at her. "I told you nothing too extravagant!"

My father laughed. "Bella, typical Bella." Jacob chuckled with him.

"Please, Bella. She loves it! Don't you Renesmee?" Rosalie said.

"I love it, it's lovely. Thank you," I smiled.

"The next presents are from Edward and Bella," Alice handed me three different shaped gifts.

I unwrapped the biggest one first. Inside was a record, it was new and the cover was a picture of me on my father's shoulders with my hands over his eyes as he played the piano.

"Is this …" I started.

"Yes," he said. "We had my piano music put onto a record for you."

He didn't need to ask whether I liked it or not.

"Oh, Dad," I hugged him tightly. "It's amazing! Thank you."

I opened the medium sized one next. Inside was a car key.

"A car? Really?" Everyone nodded. "Wow!" I leapt to my feet and ran to the garage. The newest addition to the collection was a purple convertible car.

"Well, you look nearly 16 now so we thought you should have your own car," my mother put her arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said and smiled.

"Last present!" Alice pulled me back to the couch.

I unwrapped the present to find a small box. Inside was a gold charm with a ruby in the middle.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"We thought it would look nice on your charm bracelet. And you can add different charms, as you get older. Do you like it?" My mother asked.

"I love it. Thank you momma!" I hugged her and touched her face so she could see just how happy I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: visitors

I saw our vampire friends very often, as they were almost part of our family. They stayed with us sometimes and enjoyed our peaceful company.

"Welcome, Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garret," Carlisle greeted our guests.

Five golden eyes warmly looked at us as they entered our home.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee," They said to me.

"You have grown so much! I barely recognise you each time I see you." We both laughed.

"Hello, everyone," I said.

I was dressed in my blue dress for the party and everyone else was dressed up.

"The Irish coven and Amazons will be arriving soon," Alice said.

"Yes, Benjamin, Tia, Nahuel and Huilen will arrive later in the evening. Although we did ask some of our other friends, they were unable to make it," my mother said.

The party began. It was a simple gathering of friends, music and interesting conversations. When our other friends arrived we were going to play baseball because there was going to be a thunderstorm.

The only condition for everyone when they came was that not one drop of human blood was to touch their lips.

I had seen Grandpa Charlie that morning; he gave me a card and a small gift.

"I forgot how big you've gotten. Making me feel old," he seemed sad. He didn't like to know about the supernatural things, he preferred not to know the details.

"Oh, Grandpa," I hugged him. I wanted to touch his face so he could see all the wonderful memories I had had with him, but I wasn't sure how he would react. "Can I show you something?" I asked him I glanced at my father who hesitated but eventually nodded.

"Of course you can, Nessie," he said, but he seemed a little unsure.

Don't worry, its not scary or dangerous, Dad," my mother said softly.

"Alright then."

I touched his face and saw his eyes widen with shock and then his face lit up like he was watching something wonderful.

"Wow," he muttered.

When I was finished there was a silence.

"It's alright, Charlie," my father said. "Don't be worried. Renesmee has always been able to do this and you are not going crazy –"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Grandpa spluttered.

"Like Renesmee I have a gift too," he said. "Some of our kind has gifts like this. Yes, we could use them in dangerous ways, but we would never do that."

"Can, you do anything like that?" He asked my mother.

"My skill is that gifts like Edwards don't affect me or work on me," she smiled at him.

"So, he can't hear _your_ thoughts but he can hear everyone else's?"

"Yes, and it's the same with … some other people we know. I can shield others around me as well."

"Right. What about Renesmee?"

"I don't know why, but it works with me." I took my mother's hand.

"Ok. Right," he looked uncomfortable. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before frowning.

"Look, Dad. If you don't want to know anymore, just say," my mother said.

"No," father muttered. "He wants to know about the rest of our family."

"Alice can see things that are going to happen," I said, "and Jasper can change your mood."

"Change your mood?" Grandpa asked.

"Make you feel how he wants you to feel. He can calm people down."

"Oh," he said thoughtfully.

"This is nothing Grandpa. You saw Jacob phase, right? If you were to see _us –_"

"Enough, Renesmee," father interrupted. Grandpa didn't want to know anymore.

I really enjoyed that visit. It made me feel closer to Grandpa because he knew more about us.

As I was chatting to Zafrina in my party that night, (trying to convince her that a vegetarian diet really wasn't that bad) Alice interrupted everyone.

"Let's head out! The thunderstorm is about to begin!" She bounced up and down and sprinted out into the night for our baseball game.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – eavesdropping

I dressed quickly for the baseball game, my stripy jersey and hat. But, just as I was heading out I head a voice.

"I think its time, Edward!"

"I know you have been thinking about this for ages, but she doesn't feel that way," my father said softly but with a bitter edge.

"No! I – I think … oh, I don't know," Jacob was sad; although I couldn't see him I could imagine his broad shoulders slumping.

"Look, I know how you feel about her but now is not the time."

He sighed. "Ok, your right."

"I'm always right," he chuckled.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah."

I was curious about who they were talking about. Did Jacob love someone? Who was she? Where was she?

"You know, eavesdropping is very rude," Rosalie's gentle voice came from behind me.

"Oh! Aunt Rose, um … I didn't hear you coming," I said, startled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your father knows you were listening in but Jacob won't, and I won't tell anyone," she said.

I blushed and peeked up under the rim of my hat.

"Um … I don't want to be nosey but do you know what – who they were talking about?"

She pursed her lips. "Jacob would be mortified – never mind angry if I told anyone. But then again, it _is _only Jacob… I'm just kidding, sweetie. I can't tell you," she laughed. "That's something for Jacob to tell you himself. Come on, let's go play baseball."


End file.
